A capacitor used as a peripheral component of a CPU (central processing unit) for, e.g., a personal computer is desired to be high in capacity and low in ESR (equivalent series resistance) to suppress voltage fluctuations and lower heat generation at the time of passing of high ripples (ripples). As such a capacitor, an aluminum solid electrolytic capacitor, a tantalum solid electrolytic capacitor, etc., are used. It is known that such a solid electrolytic capacitor is constituted by an electrode (anode body) made of an aluminum foil having minute pores on the surface layer thereof or a sintered body formed by sintering tantalum powder having minute pores therein, a dielectric layer formed on the surface of the electrode, and another electrode (typically, a semiconductor layer) formed on the dielectric layer.
As a method for manufacturing the solid electrolytic capacitor, a method is known in which an end of a lead wire extending from an anode body is connected to the lower end portion of the supporting substrate of the anode body and a plurality of the supporting substrates are arranged vertically at equal intervals to arrange and fix the plurality of anode body in parallel in the direction of the side of the substrate, a dielectric layer is formed on the surface of the anode body, the anode body is immersed in a chemical conversion treatment solution, the anode body side is dealt as an anode and a voltage is applied between the anode and a cathode disposed in the chemical conversion treatment solution to form a dielectric layer on the surface of the anode body, and then the anode body in which the dielectric layer is formed on the surface is immersed in a semiconductor layer forming solution to thereby form a semiconductor layer on the surface of the dielectric layer of the anode body surface (See Patent Document 1).
The supporting substrate unlikely deforms due to the force of gravity in a vertically arranged state but likely deforms and bends in a horizontally arranged state.
Conventionally, in order to control the immersion position (height) at the time of immersing an anode body in a processing liquid such as a chemical conversion treatment solution, etc., with high accuracy, the supporting substrate was used in a vertically arranged position which unlikely causes deformation.
In cases where the immersion position (height) when an anode body is immersed in a processing liquid is not controlled with high accuracy, for example, the forming position of the semiconductor layer to be formed on the anode body becomes irregular for each product (especially height). A capacitor in which the semiconductor layer is formed exceeding the determined position on the anode body has a high probability of being defective and the yield is significantly decreased. Especially in a small anode body, it is desired that the immersion position (height) is controlled with a higher degree of accuracy.